


FebuWhump2021 Day 21: Torture

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, Choking, F/F, Injury, Poisoning, Stabbing, Telepathy, Torture, U.N.I.T - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Missy tortures the reader to get the code she needs to disable the warp star defences that will explode if she tries to steal artefacts from the UNIT Archive.
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who) & Reader, Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Series: FebuWhump2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Kudos: 5





	FebuWhump2021 Day 21: Torture

“Well, aren’t you just the prettiest little thing. I bet I could have some fun with you.”

You snapped around and drew your weapon, training it on the woman instantly. You frowned at her clothes; the dark purple skirt, matching jacket and heeled boots were certainly not approved uniform for UNIT security, but were also a highly curious choice for breaking into one of the most secure storage facilities in the country. “Identify yourself.”

“Oh, you soldier types just don’t have any manners, do you?” She walked out from between the high shelves, hips swinging and heels clattering against the concrete floor.

You tensed, a vague sense of familiarity flickering over you. One of the many problems of having your memories wiped after every shift, you struggled severely when it came to identifying faces. However her sharp blood red smile and the way she somehow managed to look threatening with an umbrella left you no questions as to who the intruder to the Archives could be: Missy.

The temptation to match each step with one of your own to maintain the distance between you was overwhelming. She prowled forwards like a predator about to make a kill, embodied a danger that set your nerves alight with the instinctual desire to flee. However you just gripped your gun a little tighter and stood firm, refusing to be intimidated by the Time Lord.

“Stay back.”

Missy stopped and threw her hands in the air. “Please don’t shoot me,” she said, voice high and mocking. “I’m only a wee girl.”

“Why are you here?”

She frowned and you caught enough of her quiet muttering to feel insulted. Hands once again down by her side, she pivoted around the umbrella, running her fingers along the edge of the metal shelves. “Why else does one break into a super secret vault full of fun toys, dear? To steal them, obviously. You’re boring me now. Say something interesting or I’ll kill you.” 

“There’s a warp star at the centre of the facility. If you remove anything from the archive without the proper authorisation codes, the entire building will implode. Not even a TARDIS will protect you from that.”

Whatever reaction you’d expected from Missy, a smile wasn’t it. In hindsight, threatening a Time Lord renowned for being unhinged probably wasn’t the best idea. She knocked the gun from your hands then poked you in the chest with the tip of her umbrella, right between the ribs and beneath the heart, just hard enough to make you believe that she could well and truly puncture your heart if she so desired. Tilting her head to the side, Missy asked sweetly, “Is that so? I assume you know the code.”

You met her stare head on and remained silent.

Missy hummed, her gaze like fire on your skin. As if you weren’t already aware of the danger to your life, the sharp pain between your ribs grew as she wordlessly warned you what would happen if you didn’t become very co-operative very quickly. Leaning in, she whispered, “Come on. Between us girls. You can tell me.”

“No.”

“No, you don’t know, or no, you won’t tell? Because either way, I will be disappointed.”

“No.”

Met with your attempt at defiance, Missy threw her head back with laughter. You eyed the alarm button on the wall, only twenty steps or so away. Secluded as this facility was, and you being the only one on shift today, it would take at least ten minutes for reinforcements to arrive but knowing that you weren’t alone, that she wouldn’t get away with top secret UNIT equipment, was worth the wait. You could make it if you doubled round and came at it from the shelving aisle behind you, you were sure.

However, before you could consider it properly, she suddenly stopped laughing and the silence was deafening. Her hand around your throat, Missy threw you against the wall like you weighed nothing. She lifted you into the air with one hand, her fingers digging painfully into your skin. Unable to draw air, you did the most sensible thing and went limp. No point in wasting oxygen.

Mistaking your stillness for submission, Missy drew a finger down your cheek and met your gaze. You tried to look away but her dark eyes were captivating, drawing you into her influence. Her voice in your head, willing you to bow to her whim. “That’s a good toy soldier. Listen to your Mistress.”

Her words burrowed into your skull. It would have been so easy to allow them to carry you away, to close your eyes and drift off, but you had a job to do. The damage she could do with any one of the artefacts in the Archive could destroy the world. You had to be stronger than her.

_Look at you, trying to fight. So sweet._

Pushing her out of your mind was like blowing on a fire; it only encouraged her. Her sing song whispers grew louder until she was screaming inside your head, splitting your skull apart from the inside out. You kept on pushing them away, though, drawing on every last morsel of strength which you possessed. And then, just as the pressure verged on too much, as you accepted the inevitable, everything went silent.

Missy leaned back, hand still around your throat but no longer cutting off oxygen. You gasped so desperately for air that you started coughing, almost grateful that she held you up and stopped you from collapsing at her feet. Her eyes glittered with excitement and she practically bounced up and down with delight. “Oh, you want to play! You should have just said, diddums. I even brought a few of my toys with me.”

From inside her coat sleeve, Missy pulled a small blade. She made a swift, neat cut on your cheek which only started to sting a few seconds later. It wasn’t so bad – preferable to being strangled, you supposed – but then the thin incision started pulsing, fire spreading beneath your skin.

Tardillian tree frog venom, she claimed. One of the most agonising poisons in the galaxy. It would slowly disintegrate your cells from the inside out and if you didn’t get an antidote you’d end up a “sweet little puddle” at her feet.

It was a lie, you were certain, but whatever it was on the blade hurt like a bitch regardless. Through gritted teeth, still defiant, you hissed, “Fuck you.”

“You’d be so lucky, ducky.”

You recoiled as Missy licked a strip up along your neck, her lips hovering by your ear. A sudden tightness erupted in your chest as she pierced your skin, the blade slipping easily between your ribs. And if that wasn’t bad enough, the sharp tingling like a million needles started to spread outwards.

“Be nice,” Missy warned. “Another inch and it’ll pierce your fragile heart. Don’t want that, do we? So, what’s the code?”

You spat in her face, earning a sharp twist of the blade. Your howls of agony echoed through the archives but seemed to only delight Missy further. The fingers around your throat grew tighter and you wondered if it would be a blessing to go numb from oxygen deprivation before you passed out from the pain.

“Shall I do that again?” She nodded to herself. “Yeah, I think I should.”

The blade twisted again, scraping between your ribs. Then she pulled it free, blood pouring from the wound. It soaked your uniform within seconds even as you frantically tried to put pressure over it and slow the flow. Blood pounding in your ears, vision going blurry, you met her gaze and this time it was blood you spat in her face.

Missy gave you no reprieve and slashed your thigh. More blood seeped from the wound, the awful tingling spreading faster down your leg until you could hardly muster the control to wiggle your toes. This was too much blood too fast. Your head was dropping, held up only by her tight grip on your neck, and you could feel your thoughts growing heavy.

She pressed the blade into the centre of the wound and demanded your code again. “Promise I won’t kill you if you tell me.”

It had always sounded so noble to die for a cause, to give your life for UNIT and protect the planet but now that that end was in sight it no longer felt so appealing. You resolve dripped away, pooling around your feet, dark red, and your head hit the wall as you drew shaking breaths. “I don’t… I don’t know the code.”

“You’re lying, dear.”

You shook your head, unable to stop your hands from trembling against your chest. “Not… Memory wipes. Hard to remember.”

Missy pursed her lips, considering your answer. God you hoped she believed the lie.

Reaching her conclusion, the world suddenly flipped as she tossed you over her shoulder like a rag doll. Patting your legs, she said cheerily, “I assume you’re not valuable enough to set off the warp star. Let’s take you back to the TARDIS and see if I can get a proper answer from you. I’ve got so many other toys to play with. I’m sure one of them will loosen your tongue. And if it does, I can just cut it out instead.”


End file.
